A Christmas Bade
by Badeeee
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Beck and Jade's Christmas together.


**CHRISTMAS**

**Hey guys! Omg I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, my laptop was broke and I couldn't get it fixed, it's done now though! In the new year I'll be more organised and I'll update more. I wanted to do a Christmassy themed kind of thing because you knowww, it's Christmas. So, I'll probably do about 4 Christmas themed oneshots after this one, but give me some requests as to what you want to see. I'll also be updating my other stories but in the new year, so anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Jade's POV**

"Babe, wake up, it's Christmas" I was woken up by the sound of my boyfriend's voice. Also by the fact that he wouldn't stop kissing my face.

"Babe" he said again, kissing my forehead and nose before finally pecking my lips.

"Mrphrwerj" I mumbled, not even knowing what I was saying myself.

"What?" Beck chuckled, then burying his head in my neck and just kind of resting it there, kissing my neck at the same time. I cracked an eye open, he was lay on top of me, but being careful not to crush me as he laid all his weight on his elbows. He was just in pyjama bottoms and I cuddled up to him to get warmer.

"Merry Christmas, babe" Beck said a couple of minutes later, looking at me.

I looked up at him "Merry Christmas" I replied before leaning up to capture his lips with my own.

"Can we. Open. Presents now" I said in-between kisses after about 5 minutes.

"Come on then" Beck replied, getting up off of me before pulling me up due to the fact I was still a bit sleepy.

"Do you want coffee first?" he then asked, noticing me yawn a few times.

"You know me to well, Oliver"

"Well, after being with you for 3 years it's a kind of reflex, and an alternative to being punched in the shoulder" he replied playfully.

"Hey!" I said putting my pale hands on my hips "Way to upset your girlfriend on Christmas" I looked down, faking hurt.

"Hey come on I was kidding" he reassured me, taking my hands from my hips and kissing one of them.

"Get me coffee" I told him, moving to sit down near our mini Christmas tree, admiring the presents whilst Beck went to make me coffee.

**Becks POV**

After making Jade's coffee I went to take it to her, excited about what she was gonna think of my presents for her.

"Here" I said, holding the coffee out to her, whilst holding mine in my other hand. She was still looking at the presents with a smile on her face when I entered the room, she looked so adorable, especially in her Christmas themed pyjamas. Not many people knew that Jade loved Christmas. In fact, the only people who did know was Cat and I. No one knew that she had secretly wanted to see snow all her life, or that she loved baking Christmas cookies and decorating Christmas trees, nobody apart from Cat and me, just simply because she wanted to keep up her tough girl image. Cat only knew because they're best friends and have been since they were six years old. Every year, the two girls will bake together and buy each other presents, they've celebrated Christmas with each other since they were little kids and it's a tradition they have to make a gingerbread house every December. Which was also the month they met back in kindergarten. I've heard that story so many times I know every detail of that day. December 4th2002. Cat had moved over from Florida a couple weeks before and it was her first day at kindergarten. Jade was the girl who had been chosen to show Cat around and make friends with her, since that day the two have been the best of friends, more like sisters.

"Babe!" I was taken away from my train of thought my Jade shouting my name and snapping her fingers at me.

"Yeah?" I replied, having a swig of my coffee.

"What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about Vega?!"

"No babe no" I replied, chuckling.

"Then what were you thinking about? You zoned out for like 3 minutes"

"You" I replied "If I told anybody at school aside from Cat that you loved Christmas they would think I'd gone mad" I added.

"Yeah well shouldn't you just be pleased that you have a side of me that's all yours? A side of me that only you and Cat know about"

"I am pleased" I replied, leaning over and pecking her lips, now tasting of coffee.

"Good. Now presents"

**Jade's POV**

I watched Beck as he took two wrapped presents from under the tree, one larger than the other.

"This one first" he said, handing me the larger one. I tore of the paper eagerly, wanting to know what was inside. My eyes lit up when I saw what it was. It was a photo frame with different photos of us inside it, about 6 different pictures. The first one was from when we were a lot younger, about twelve, it was when Beck had first joined my elementary school when he had moved over from Canada. He had his arm around me and was smiling his goofy grin that makes me melt. The second was from when we first got together, Cat had taken it, it was at the end of a date we had and both of us were oblivious to the camera as I hugged him tightly. The next two Cat was in the picture, on one of them Beck had his arm around both of our shoulders and the other I was on his back, looking over his shoulder into his eyes laughing as Cat stood at the side laughing uncontrollably. The final two were more recent, my hair was black on them both. One I noticed was from the beach, I had my arms around Becks neck and his were around my waist. We were kissing and again, both oblivious to the camera. The final picture I noticed was taken last week, we were both cuddled up eating pizza in sweats and I was wearing one of Beck's flannel shirts, he had used his pear phone and both of us were just acting goofy pulling stupid faces, I decided that was my favourite one.

"Beck, I, thank you, I don't know what to say" I was honestly speechless, it was so simple but amazing, so much effort and thought had been put into it and I loved it.

"You like it?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course!" I said in a duh tone, pouncing on him whilst attacking his lips with my own.

**Beck's POV**

"Alright" Jade said, pulling away "Your turn" she added, handing me my gift, wrapped up nicely.

"But you've not opened your second present yet" I smiled, taking her other present and handing it to her.

"Beck, I thought we agreed we'd only get one present for each other this year, if I'd of know you'd got me two I would have-" I cut her off, leaning over to kiss her.

"Don't question it, just open" I said simply.

"Don't tell me what to do" she replied, but the sentence was lacking its usual tone, it is Christmas after all. She tore of the paper, just as she did with the last one. Inside it were some black earrings, with a matching nose stud.

"Beck" she said, looking up smiling "Were these the ones I was wanting about two months ago when you dragged me away because we were gonna miss the train?" she asked.

"Yeah and they were really hard to hide from you, you almost found them three times, hence the reason I was acting weird a few times these past couple of months"

"Thankyou, I love you" she told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too" I replied, pecking her cheek.

"Right, it's your turn for a present now" Jade said, handing me my present again. It was a rectangular box wrapped in snowman paper. Looking inside, I realised what Jade had bought me straight away, it was the hair products I use, the ones I usually buy in Canada, they were really rare and she must of spent a long time looking for them.

"Babe, how long did it take you to find these?" I asked, admiring the different hair products.

"Not as long as you'd think, actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just typed in the brand name and looked at a few websites, it's a good thing I looked for this in advance, these took just over 2 weeks to get here, I didn't think they would come in time"

"You hate Canada" I said, smirking.

"So?"

"So, why would you get me a gift that was made and produced in Canada?"

"Because you were running out, and I know you like them and it's Christmas and if you reaaaaaally like them, then it doesn't really matter what country they were made in"

"Jade your sappiness is showing" I teased.

"Oh shut up I am not even nearly as sappy as you are!" she replied, playfully punching me.

"You can be, you just don't like to admit it!" I said before playfully tackling her and tickling her in the pile of wrapping paper and crashing my lips against hers.

**Merry Christmas you guys! Remember to review and tell me what you think. Also give me some requests of what you want to see next time, I hope you all have a great Christmas.**

**-Badeeee xox**


End file.
